


Phones of Time

by Sabriel_Fanboy_83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff with an angsty end, M/M, if you want to be sad, really it hurts, you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Fanboy_83/pseuds/Sabriel_Fanboy_83
Summary: The classic story of star-crossed lovers, stretched across time. Gabriel Shurley, a scientist who lives in the year 5025, receives a phone that can contact phone numbers from 2005, and Gabriel contacts his assigned number, Sam Winchester. But will they fall in love? wait and find out.





	1. Love at First Text

**Author's Note:**

> Hello okay, finally got an Ao3 so yeah, here's my story then woot.

_ Gabriel cried, clutching Sam’s corpse as the people….no…..monsters, stomped over. Gabe looked up at them, their eyes glowing in rage, and he held Sam closer. ‘It was supposed to be an experiment…..It was just an experiment…’ _

* * *

 

Woah woah woah…..mayyybe I should back up a bit……

 

It all started 10 years ago when Gabe had volunteered to be in a government run experiment. Gabe lived in the year 5025. The technology was amazing, holographs, hover cars, and Artificial Intelligence. Humans were obviously hesitant at first to even attempt it. Gabriel and the other test subjects received phones that could contact numbers from 2005.  This experiment would change Gabriel’s life forever.

* * *

 

Sam Winchester screwed his face up in befuddlement as he opened the message from an unknown number.

 

‘ _ Hey, why’d you steal my cupcakes? _ ’

 

Sam couldn’t help but smile in confusion, glancing over to his brother before he texted back.

 

‘ _ sorry man, I think you got the wrong number _ ’

 

With a little ping, Sam noticed another message from the same mystery person. He smiled as he read, confusing Dean to the point where he peeked over Sam’s shoulder.

 

‘ _ maybe I did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna chat with you still ;P _ ’

 

Sam rolled his eyes and texted, shoving a smirking Dean away.

 

‘ _ Who are you? _ ’

 

He was blushing as he read the next text.

 

‘Gabriel Shurley, and how about the sweet person I’m talking to? What’s your name?’

 

Sam looked at Dean, ashamed that he was getting to know a stranger that could be anyone.

 

‘ _ Sam Winchester _ ’

 

Gabe smiled and put his phone away. Soon, the idea of being strangers would be a far away memory — they’d be more than someone too each other, they’d be everything.

* * *

Sam yawned as he rolled out of bed, quickly getting ready for class — there wasn’t much time for rest at such a prestigious university as Stanford. Sam was a 22-year-old law student born in Lawrence, Kansas and he’d been eager to leave home for this dream life for as long as he could remember. He was far from normal compared to the life of his Dad and brother, Dean. While he wanted to go to college to become a lawyer, both his father and Dean had joined the military as soon as they could. That sort of life was way too dangerous for Sam’s liking.

 

As Jessica, Sam’s roommate, walked into the room, he jolted away from his daydreams. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

 

He jumped and looked over “Huh? O-oh, nothing”

 

Jess smiled in amusement. “Whatever you say. You ready for the party tonight?”

* * *

 

Gabe laughed. “When am I not, Balth?” He smirked as his cousin raised his hand in defense. 

 

“Woah, sorry, just making sure…..You know Kali’s gonna be there?” Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in the mirror as he watched Gabe quickly run his hands through his hair, because according to Gabe, his hair was a ‘babe magnet.’

 

Gabe stopped and turned to face Balth, slightly shocked by the bombshell Balth had decided to casually drop into their conversation. “Holy mother of Carmelita! Really? I haven’t seen her since…..well, forever!”

 

“Ready and single,” Balthazar said, causing Gabe to roll his eyes.

 

“I told you, I’m pansexual, but she ain’t my type.”

* * *

“What?” Jessica asked seeming astonished. “Brady is totally your type!”

 

Sam sighed. “Okay, do you even remember what happened last year?”

 

Jess looked down. “Weeellll,” she giggled, twirling a long strand of blonde hair through her nimble fingers.

 

Sam smiled fondly. “He tried to get me to drink ‘the blood of my enemies!’”

 

Jess winced. “Well, what about Rudy?”

 

Sam laughed. “The brunet? He tried to convince me he was a demon and make me drink blood to make me stronger!”

 

Jess sighed. “What are you, a crazy magnet?”

 

Sam huffed, glancing at his pocket where the phone sat. “Maybe.”


	2. Party Ghost of Past And Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe go to parties in their designated times. But what happens when everything goes wrong on Sam's side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP I have 3 new chapters lined up so I'm going to mass post and you guys are lucky! for once you get a new chapter before tumblr does! All the more reason to follow my AO3! Alright so here it is haha

They stood in a dark room, colored lights shining down on bodies standing way too close together. An Usher song played in the background, loud, and all around were sweaty college students huddled in groups, drinking far too much alcohol.

 

Sam sighed, taking in his surroundings before turning to look at Jess. “Why are we here?”

 

Jessica flashed him a grin, saying loudly, “Because it’s fun! Everyone knows parties are fun!” 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at her fondly. “Yeah, a room full of sweaty drunks listening to loud music is  _ soooo _ fun.” 

 

Jess rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Sam, you’ll see what I mean.” She took Sam’s hand and began to drag him towards the table with drinks. Sam gave another sigh, pulling his hand free from hers before looking down at his phone, staring at the contact visible on the screen. His thumb hovered over the select button, unsure. ‘ _ Gabriel. _ ’ Okay, yes, he saved the contact. But what could he say? He liked the guy, he seemed interesting...even though it was a wrong number. Sam took a deep breath before he sent a text.

 

‘ _ Hey, I’m at a party. Wanna talk? _ ’

 

Sam put his phone away, waiting for Gabriel to answer and followed Jess.

 

* * *

 

 

Calm, collected music from 2016 played in the background, the DJ being the only one having a blast. Everyone summoned their food and drinks, looking rather bored and Gabriel was no better. This “party” was boring. Gabe sighed and walked over to the DJ. 

 

“Really, Metatron?” 

 

Metatron huffed. “2016 was the greatest year for music! Nicki Minaj, Justin Bieber?” 

 

Gabe sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” He felt a buzz in his head and he pulled out a thin metal bar with a button on it. He pressed the button and saw a message had appeared. 

 

‘ _ Hey, I’m at a party. Wanna talk? _ ’

 

Gabe grinned and started texting back.

 

‘ _ Why don’t you tell me about this party, you see anyone cute there?’ _

 

Sam glanced around the party. 

 

_ ‘Well, there’s Rudy, but he’s a little nuts.’  _

 

The message came through quickly. 

 

_ ‘Oo, I’m jealous. I like nuts.’  _

 

Sam laughed, shaking his head.  _ ‘What about you? Anyone cute on your side?’  _

 

Gabe  glanced around seeing men and women in uniform.

 

_ ‘It’s a work party, so, no. Unless you have a tie fetish or something.’  _

 

Sam couldn’t hold back an incredulous laugh, and Jess glanced at him, frowning. “Who are you talking to, Sam?”

 

“Uh, remember that wrong number I got?” he asked, and Jess nodded, a grin coming to her face. “Well I texted him back.”

 

“What, are you bored or something?” she giggled, pretending to be offended for dragging her friend along to a boring party. “This party’s great!” 

 

“Only if your idea of a good time is grinding drunk to loud music.” 

 

Jess rolled her eyes, smacking Sam’s shoulder. “Oh, c'mon, Sam, there has to be  _ someone _ here you like!” she exclaimed and he gave a half shrug.

 

“ _ Oh, yes _ , how about Rudy, the crazy ex-boyfriend, or Brady…oh, or maybe even —” He began sarcastically, only to be interrupted by a scream from the other side of the house.

 

A man ran over, eyes wide and a panicked expression on his face. “Guys! There is a fire in the bathroom!” he yelled. “ I-I spilled alcohol over it a-and it just burned more!” 

 

Sam nodded nervously before looking around at the others. “Everyone, you need to leave, now!” A fire has started in the building!” he shouted, rushing over to the door and flinging it open. Everyone began to hurry out, chaos erupting as the fire grew stronger. Smoke began to fill the air and the fire roared, flames larger in size as they leapt and caught the curtains, the chairs, all burning easily. As more smoke filled the air, it became harder and harder for Sam to see and he began to cough.

 

“Jess!” He called out, trying to locate her while still remaining near the door for the last few remaining survivors to escape. He eventually spotted her, frozen in shock. “Jess!” Sam called again, finally snapping her out of it and she turned to face him but before she could run, a hand wrapped around her ankle, yanking her down. 

 

Someone trapped under a burning, fallen couch clung desperately to her leg, screaming in pain and begging her for help. 

 

Sam tried to run towards her, seeing her struggling with escaping the girl’s grasp but was held back by a firefighter. He fought against him, reaching towards his friend while the firefighter pulled him backwards, away from the flames. Sam watched in horror as Jessica’s blonde hair began to burn away from her skull, her skin turning a dark reddish-brown as it began melting off from the heat.  _ “Jess! No!” _

 

Her screams soon filled the air along with the crackling of the flames, and she reached out for Sam, eyes wide and pleading. 

 

Another fireman joined the first and together, the two of them pulled Sam back, making Jess disappear into the thick black smoke. “No, Jess!” He began to cough, wanting to go back for her, but deep down he knew she was gone. There was no way he could help her. Part of Sam was glad he couldn’t see her last moments. Not only would he have been crying much harder than he already was, but he would probably have been hunched over right now, emptying his stomach into the ash-flecked grass.

 

With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and texted Gabriel.

 

‘ _ My friend…she just burned in front of my eyes…’ _

 

Gabe got the text and looked horrified ‘ _ Oh kid, I’m so sorry… _ ’

 

All he got was dots from Sam, no further response, but Gabriel was hardly surprised. The kid just saw something no one should ever see. He did some research almost immediately after responding and found there was a huge fire in 2005 that took 20 victims, and had originally started in a college dorm room. Pictures of the destroyed room as well as pictures commemorating the lost lives were on the site but the one that caught Gabe’s eyes the most was the picture of a broken man collapsed in front of the college dorm, hands over his eyes and clothes charred and black. Below the picture was the name ‘ _ Sam Winchester.’ _

 

“Oh  _ God _ ,” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what is Gabe gonna do? how is Sam gonna react? Find out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? leave kudos or comments if you did please!


End file.
